Chapter 1 - Brotherly Love (CitC)
"Tubba, go get me some coffee!" "No." "Now!" "No." "I'll sue you!" "No." Tubba was sitting in the blue major league room, next to GB, who was tearing his internal ears off with screeching noises, apparently that was the way Bloopers talked. Tubba rolled his eyes, wondering when the blooper would go away. Letting his thoughts drift off, he thought back to almost ten years ago, now, when he was aboard the SS Mahruav. Those were the days... ''Mud had been a great First Mate to him, and his best friend. Now, he was back in the Glitz Pit, with his old friend Gonzales, and his new hotshot friend Blizzerd, who they had accidentally morphed into a Barribad. Leaving GB rambling, Tubba got up to find Gonzales and Blizzerd. When Tubba had retired for the third time over, he had gone back to Gusty Gulch for the first time in eight years, expecting to find that his old friend had earned some new friends. Rather, Gonzales had been marginalized for being an ally to the "fugitive," and had no friends. Tubba felt he owed it to his old friend to travel to Shiver City, in the Mushroom Kingdom, and find a new friend for Gonzales, as no one in their Kingdom wanted to be friends with him. Walking down the poorly-lit hallways of the Glitz Pit, he saw a silver Barribad and a blue-scaled Clubba walking up ahead, talking quietly. "Gonzales! Blizzerd!" Tubba called, painfully aware that if he was caught by one of Yoshi or Chubba, they would be in trouble, and possibly have money confiscated. "Hon? Bonjour, Tubba." Gonzales said, waiting for his friend to catch up to them. "What are you doing?!" Tubba asked indignantly, not bothering to talk to his friend in French. "We're not supposed to be out of the rooms!" "No one obeys that rule, anyway," Blizzerd scoffed. "They get caught and get fined. It's their own problem that they don't learn." Tubba retorted, Blizzerd's naïveté beginning to annoy him. His friend was 12 years old and thought that he knew everything, over the much more experienced Tubba, who had seen people die before his eyes, lost friends to kidnapping, mutineer against a bad leader... ''Mutineer! That's it! We've all hated Chubba's rule aboard the Glitz Pit, and his only ally is that fat yoshi named Yoshi. Maybe, like we dispatched of Gerald, I could get the battlers together and whoever killed Chubba would become leader! No, that wouldn't work. He may be a horrible owner and ruler, but he's my brother. He might not be the brightest, but he's the only family I have left, apart from that illegitimate Clubbette... Shaking his thoughts away from Clubbette- that was a story for another day, Tubba realized that he had been standing open-mouthed next to his friends, who were looking at him funny. "Great." Blizzerd let out an insolent yawn, "If I had known Tubba was just going to stand there gaping, I would've brought a book." "Shut up." Tubba defended himself, his internal ears hot with embarrassment. "Look, we'll get fined if we stay out here much longer..." "YES! YOU WILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Came a screeching voice from above, and Tubba sighed, closing his eyes. "Yoshi. Hi." "I BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE OUTSIDE YOUR ROOM? TUBBA X. MUBBA BLUBBA CLUBBA S. R. JR SR III?" The green yoshi spoke, his snout right up against Tubba's face, showering him with saliva. Opening his eyes again to wipe away the spit, Tubba wondered how he could get his team out of this without a fine. "We were just going to the Juice Bar. You really don't have to fine us." Tubba tried, guessing that it wouldn't work. "THAT'S FOR CHUBBA TO SAY, YOU DIRTY MARTIAN! COME WITH ME!" Not even bothering to correct Yoshi's deluded visions of Tubba, he beckoned to Blizzerd and Gonzales, as the three of them followed Yoshi, who had already flown down the hall to reach the office door. Tubba looked up to the dim lights hanging above him, thinking about Chubba's predecessor's predecessor, Bowtie Guy. He was just and benevolent... That was a lie. Frankly, they just didn't have good owners. Bowtie Guy had kicked people out and been, well, frankly, delusional. Chubba had taken the rulership of the Glitz Pit, but Tubba hadn't been there. He had been one of those who had been kicked out, and although Bowtie Guy invited him back, Tubba left soon after again. Had he been there, he would've advised against Chubba hosting the Glitz Pit. The Clubba Kingdom had suffered in the time that Chubba had been king. As they entered the office, Yoshi melted away, as Chubba was there. Walking to the front of the desk, Chubba waiting, with Yoshi glaring disapprovingly from the side, Tubba waited for the blow to fall from his teal-er brother. "Tubba. If you keep trespassing in the hallways, I will have to SPANK YOU!!!" "That's great. What's the fine?" Tubba resigned himself to his fate. "50 for each of you in the hallways, that's 150, plus 70 more coins because I'm a horrible person." Brotherly love... what a wonderful thing.